Sacred
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Cuando una persona es sagrada en tu vida...¿Que eres capaz de hacer?¿resistirte un rato a la muerte? NejiHina, Oneshot


**¡Hola amado publico! Ya mero salgo de vacas ¡y al fin podre terminar mis fics****! ¡Luego de tanto tiempo! Pero mientras tanto traigo este oneshot. Me lo inspiró la canción de Sacred, de Tokio Hotel. La estaba oyendo y dije: esta queda muy bien para un NejiHina n.n **

**Sacred**

**I'm still awake for you****/sigo despierto por ti**

-¡Aargh….!- Neji se levantó trabajosamente. Los escombros que le habían caído encima se deslizaron por su espalda. En cuanto logró enderezarse se dobló de repente. Sentía un terrible dolor en un costado, pronto se dio cuenta de que este era provocado por una herida muy profunda. Tocó su pecho y sintió la humedad de su sangre recorrer por su mano. Cerró los ojos. Esa herida tenía que ser tratada rápido, pero no había forma de hacerlo. Estaban atacando Konoha. Él y Hinata se habían quedado para evacuar a su familia de la casa, pero hacía mucho que la había perdido de vista. Todo se había puesto obscuro para él cuando se derrumbó una pared sobre él. La casa se incendiaba.

Una vez que logró controlar el intenso dolor que sentía, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al pasillo. Por suerte aún no se incendiaba por completo. Pero antes de ir a la montaña Hokage debía verificar que no quedara nadie.

-¡Neji!

Esa era la voz de Hinata. Neji corrió y la buscó. La voz de Hinata repetía su nombre una y otra vez pero el humo lo confundía. Empezó a correr por un pasillo y chocó contra un cuerpo.

-¡Ah!

Los dos estaban en el suelo.

-¡Neji!- Hinata se lanzó a sus brazos- te he estado buscando…

-¿Están todos bien?

-Sí, Neji, solo faltas tú, tenemos que irnos…

**We won´t make it togheter/ no lo lograremos juntos  
We can´t hide the truth/No podemos ocultar la verdad  
**

Hinata no se había dado cuenta de la herida. Neji corrió a su habitación (que estaba intacta) y tomó dos abrigos rápidamente, con el pretexto de que afuera hacía frio. No quería que Hinata se diera cuenta, ella tendía a preocuparse mucho.

Sin embargo el incendio seguía avanzando.

-Salgamos, Hinata.

Aunque no lo mostrara, el dolor era intenso. Respiró profundamente, tenía que aguantar. Al menos hasta poner a salvo a Hinata. Trató de analizar el daño. ¿Cómo había ocurrido? Sospechaba que algo se le había clavado en el pecho. ¿Y si eran sus pulmones? ¿O su corazón?

De un momento a otro tuvo una certeza: de esta no saldría vivo. Sin embargo aún tenía algo por lo cual luchar.

**I****m giving up for you now / me estoy rindiendo por ti ahora  
My final wish will guide you out / mi deseo final te sacará de aquí  
Before the ocean breaks apart / antes de que el océano se caiga  
Underneath me/ sobre mi  
Remember/ recuerda  
**

-Hinata, yo…

-¿qué ocurre Neji?

-Nada, apúrate, hay que salir de aquí rápido.

Afuera había ninjas esperando cualquier señal de vida para atacar, así que decidieron irse por la puerta trasera.

-¿Neji, estás bien? Te noto extraño.

-Estoy bien, Hinata sama- pero no podía evitarlo. El dolor se hacía más fuerte. Volteo hacia donde estaba ella. Aún con el miedo en sus ojos, ella seguía. Neji suspiró. Si ella podía, él también.

-Hinata sama, yo...tengo que decirle que…

-¿Sí Neji?

Aunque debían ir en silencio, Neji no pudo soportarlo. Tenía que decirle, no parecía que fuera a haber una oportunidad más perfecta que esa. Tomó aire profundamente y continuó…

**To me you'll be forever sacred/ para mí serás por siempre sagrada  
**

-Yo sólo quería decirle que… Hinata sama…yo…- rayos ¿Porqué era tan difícil?- Hinata sama, yo…usted es la persona más sagrada en mi vida…

Hinata detuvo bruscamente su caminata. ¿Había oído bien?

-Te amo, Hinata…

-Neji… ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? – a Hinata le asaltó un mal presentimiento. Conociendo a Neji…ese no era momento parea hablar de cosas así…a menos que fuera muy urgente.

**I'm dying but I know / estoy muriendo pero sé  
Our love will live / que nuestro amor vivirá  
**-Solo quería decírtelo, ¿sí?- De pronto Neji se mostró irritado. Pero en realidad era el dolor punzante en su costado.

La calle estaba desierta, sabían que los invasores habían sido obligados a retroceder. En alguna prte de la aldea, Naruto, Lee, Kiba Y Shino mantenían todo bajo control.

El silencio se apoderó de las calles en las que andaban, en cierta forma era incomodo.

**Your hand above / tu mano encima  
Like a dove / como una paloma  
Over me /sobre mi  
Remember / recuerda  
To me you'll be forever sacred /para mi serás por siempre sagrada  
**

-Neji…yo…- en vista de que no había peligro, Neji agradeció que Hinata rompiera el hielo- Neji…creo que tu a mi…

-No es necesario que me contestes, yo…me alegro solo con que estés bien…

-Gracias…

**You break the ice when you speak / rompes el hielo cuando hablas**

**With every breath you take you safe me / con cada respiración tuya me salvas**Neji recuperó a momentos la esperanza. La respiración de Hinata era fluida y rítmica, tranquila. Eso le hacía sentir bien, no tenía idea de que era, pero había algo.

Sin embargo, otra vez el maldito dolor llegó hasta él. Sentía cada vez más húmedo de sangre su abrigo. Era tan punzante, parecía partirse en dos cada vez.

-Hinata ¿Te he dicho que confío mucho en ti?

-¿Qué?

**I know that one day We'll meet again / sé que ****algún día nos veremos de nuevo  
Try to go on as long as you can / trata de seguir tanto como puedas  
**

-Es que…siento que algo anda mal…sólo, no te preocupes, ¿Si? Te prometo que me encargaré de que todo esté bien para ti, tu solo continúa como lo has hecho hasta ahora y…

Neji no pudo continuar. De pronto el dolor que sintió fue demasiado fuerte. Se dobló sobre sí mismo y apretó los ojos. Se puso de rodillas.

Ante el susto de Hinata tosió repetidas veces. De su boca salía sangre.

**Even when te ocean breaks apart / aún cuando el océano se derrumbe  
Underneath you / sobre ti  
Remember / recuerda  
**

-Neji… ¿Qué tienes?

-Sólo recuerda lo que te dije…por favor….

En la oscuridad Hinata puso su mano sobre la de Neji. A él simplemente le pareció suave, hermosa. De pronto, Hinata sintió una serie de presencias que los acechaban.

**To me you'll be forever sacred/ para mi serás por siempre sagrada  
Am dying but I know Our love will live / estoy muriendo pero sé que nuestro amor vivirá  
Your hand above Like a dove Over me /tu mano encima como una paloma sobre mi  
Remember / recuerda  
To me you'll be forever sacred /para mi serás por siempre sagrada**-¡Aléjense!-Hinata se puso de pie. En guardia, ella sabía algo malo pasaría si no los enfrentaba ella misma. Su byakugan estaba activado, así que podía ver a los ninjas. Eran muchos para ella, pero Neji estaba inconsciente como para ayudarle. Tomó mucho aire y la pelea comenzó.

Se notaba la superioridad de sus atacantes, pero solo en número. Hinata se las arregló. Usando clones pudo mantenerlos a raya un tiempo.

-¡Hinata, vete!- Neji estaba de pie, junto a ella. Entre su inconsciencia había recordado que no debía dejarla sola. Vio sus ojos mientras peleaba, había esperanza en ellos, no iba a dejar que esa esperanza muriera.

**Forever you, Forever sacred/ por siempre tu, por siempre sagrada  
Forever you / por siempre tu  
You will be sacred / serás sagrada**

**In your eyes I see the hope I once knew / en tus ojos veo la Esperanza que alguna vez conocí  
I'm sinking, I'm sinking/ estoy hundiéndome, estoy hundiéndome  
Away from you/ lejos de tí.**Pero él seguía muy mal. El dolor era terrible, pero lo que sentía por ella era más fuerte.

-¡¿Qué no me oíste?! ¡Lárgate!

Hinata salió corriendo. De la nada, Naruto y Kiba llegaron y ayudaron a Neji con los atacantes. Neji ya casi había terminado con ellos, pero en ese momento Hinata se volteó y trató de volver hacia ellos.

-¡No, Hinata, vete!

Neji corrió hacia ella y logró hacerla correr hacia la montaña Hokage.

Kiba y Naruto corrieron tras ellos.

-¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Recuerda lo que te he dicho!

**Don't turn around/ no te des la vuelta  
You'll see / verás  
You can make it …Never forget/ Puedes hacerlo…nunca olvides  
**

Hinata corrió mientras Neji poco a poco se quedaba tras ella. Ella sentía el amor que Neji acababa de confesarle en medio de cada palabra que él decía. Pero algo le decía que ya era muy tarde.

Una puerta secreta se abrió y Hinata cayó al suelo, agitada entre la multitud que se conglomeraba en el lugar. Neji llegó poco después de ella y se tendió a su lado. Tras ellos Kiba y Naruto llegaron triunfantes.

-Lo logramos, ¡se han ido al fin!

Empezaron a festejar, pero los gritos de alegría se vieron interrumpidos por un lastimoso gemido de Hinata. Ella estaba de rodillas al lado de Neji. Se había quitado el abrigo y había quitado el abrigo de él, solo para comprobar la enorme herida que tenía en el pecho. La sangre seguía saliendo. Nadie comprendía cómo había durado tanto tiempo así.

**To me you'll be forever sacred/ para mi serás por siempre sagrada  
Am dying but I know Our love will live / estoy muriendo pero sé que nuestro amor vivirá  
Your hand above Like a dove Over me /tu mano encima como una paloma sobre mi  
**  
-Neji…resiste…te aliviarás, lo sé…

-No Hinata… creo que se acabó… sé que estoy muriéndome…

-No Neji…yo…yo te necesito…te amo….

-Gracias, Hinata…

La mano de Hinata se poso sobre el pecho de Neji.

**And one day / y un dia  
The sea will guide you / el oceano te guiará  
Back to me / de vuelta hacia mi  
**-Se que algún día estaremos juntos de nuevo… recuerda siempre….que te amo… para mi eres sagrada…

Hinata se inclinó sobre Neji y lo besó en los labios… al principio él correspondió. De pronto sus labios se detuvieron.

-¿Neji?

Él no contesto. Sus ojos estaba cerrados y había una sonrisa en su rostro…

-¡Neji! Contéstame por favor….no me dejes….para mí también eres sagrado….mi amado Neji….

**Remember / recuerda  
To me you'll be forever sacred / para mi serás por siempre sagrada  
To me you'll be forever sacred/ para mi serás por siempre sagrada**

**FIN**

**No siempre soy de finales felices**

**Reviews?**


End file.
